


I Want To Know (you)

by Hello_Trash



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Highschool AU, Josh is a Good Friend, M/M, Moving, New Friends, No Phun Intended, Record shop, Tyler sings a lot, i'm so bad at tags, josh dun - Freeform, something, something again, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Trash/pseuds/Hello_Trash
Summary: Tyler has always liked being by himself.He doesn't have many friends and that is fine.All of that changes when a Blue haired boy becomes his new neighbor.





	1. Leaves falling

The leaves were falling off the trees already.  
Tyler liked the sight of it.  
In the fall it was never too warm or too cold, which made it easier to walk home alone.  
He was used walking home from school by himself.  
At least most of the times.. because sometimes guys would follow him home and beat him up because he was different, because instead of looking at his phone he looked at the trees and their leaves.  
Tyler could complain about it at school but he knows it would only get worse, he didn't want that so he kept his mouth shut.  
And, he was only going to be at this school for one more year.  
Next year he would finish his exams and start fresh.  
On a school where there are more people like him.  
Writers, singers, dancers, artists.  
His people.

Today he wasn't being followed.  
He was allowed to walk slow without having to check his back.  
All the ''cool'' assholes were at football practice.  
Which meant Tyler could breath.  
He hated this school, if it wasn't because of his mum he would stay home all day and play his keyboard. It wasn't like he was gonna fail, he had good grades and if it was up to him he could easily only go to school on the days he had exams.  
He was too smart for this school.  
He liked thinking outside the box.

He opened the door of his house smiling.  
He had to use his key, that means nobody was home and he could be as loud as he wanted.  
He could work on his songs in his room and actually sing them out loud until the rest of his family came home.

He worked on a new song that he had named blasphemy.  
It was by far one of his better works.  
With every song he made, he grew.  
This one had a lot of emotion and he was thinking of keeping it to himself.  
Sometimes he would sing for his brother, because he knew his brother actually cared about lyrics and music and was able to sometimes help Tyler if he was stuck with a beat or a ryhme.

But blasphemy was just too fragile, no.  
He was going to use this song on bad days. Just for himself.  
He had figured out the lyrics and was busy writing the right piano chords when the doorbell rang.

This was the only problem of being home alone.  
He was hesitant, was he going to open the door?  
He didn't like strange people.  
But it could be important.. What if something happened to his family and a police stood in front of his door to tell him about it right now?  
He sighed and ran up stairs.

When he opened the door it wasn't a police officer.  
It was a boy with bright blue hair.  
He was wearing a nosepiercing and had stretchers in his ears.

''Hey, uhmm... It seems like i'm your new neighbor. My mum is kinda old fashioned and she baked some cookies. Can I give them to you?''

''Do they have weed in them?''

The boy laughed. ''Don't think so, I mean I didn't check. My mum isn't the best chef so you could have some reactions from them but you're not gonna end up stoned... I think.''

Tyler smiled.

''Thanks.''

''No problem, uhmm.. do you go to the school here in Columbus?''

''You have to be a bit more specific than that, we have more than one highschool here.''

''I can't remember the name... The building is white with like..uhm glass? I don't know.''

Tyler giggled, it was funny seeing this guy rolling over his words. He looked so though but talked so soft.

''Yeah, I think I go to that high school.''

''Okay great, uhm.. can I like sit with you at lunch? Talking to one person I don't know is already something big for me.. and you seem nice.''

''Sure, I think I can make a place free at my table for you.''

''Do you have a lot of friends? I'm like.. really not that social.''

''I have zero. One if my brother counts.''

''Make it two, I'm Josh.''

''I'm Tyler, wanna come in and see if you're moms cookies poison us?''

''Only If you eat one first.''


	2. Where did we go?

''What's your poison?''

''Uhm... I don't drink.''

''No, I didn't mean that kind of poison, you drink tea? Coffee? Sprite? Cola?''

''All of them except tea. Uhm.. a cola would be great, thanks.''

''One cola comin right up for you Josh.''

They ate the fresh baked cookies, and drank their cola.   
Josh was suprisingly the first to break the silence.

''Do you play piano?''

''Yes, why do you ask?''

''I think I heard you play before you opened the door..'' Josh took another bite from his cookie and finished the sentence with his mouth full.   
''... pfou're pfreally goof.''

''Thanks. I was working on a new song. You play any instruments?''

Josh swallowed.  
''Yeah, I play drums. I don't have my own set though.''

''Why not?''

''My parents don't like the drums, they are really religious and I'm only allowed to listen to the music they picked out for me. So I don't listen at all.''

''Wait.. if you can't listen to music and don't have your own drums, than how do you play?''

''I don't listen to their music, but I do listen to mine. Before we moved we didn't live too far away from here. I discovered this record shop nearby and sneaked out of the house to listen to vinyls there. One time I was just talking to the owner and he introduced me to the drums, since then he let me play on his drums and listen to vinyls whenever I want without having to buy them.''

''That's so cool... Man, now I wanna hear you play. ''  
''You know what, if you let me hear some more of your piano skills, I can bring you allong to the record shop tommorow... if you like.. have time?''

''Deal, and I always have time. Except for sundays, cuz my parents are really strict too.''

''So we have more in common than just being great artist! Now c'mon, show me the way Ty.''

Tyler hadn't heard that nickname before, but he decided he liked it.  
''My room is the basement.''

The hardest thing was to pick a song.   
Most of the stuff Tyler writes is really personal.  
He wasn't gonna play blasphemy, he knew that much.

''Do you want me to sing too?''  
Shit. He already regretted asking that.

''You can also sing? Yes of course I wanna hear that!''

One kinda happy song.... It couldn't be that hard?  
Damn, he really was depressed most of the time when he wrote wasn't he?

''Well... I can show you one song.. uhm it's called: where did we go, I wrote it like a month ago.''

''Sounds good.''

Tyler first played arround with the chords for a while.   
He had only played this one twice or maybe three times. Not that much though.

He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_''We are people blind,_   
_Once again, we think we have the lights._   
_We pretend we live such perfect lives._   
_But we know we don't have love divine... yeaah..''_

Tyler glansed over at Josh.   
He smiled and nodded for Tyler to continue.

_''We try to fly without the wings of mine._   
_We'll die, fragile lives again._   
_We won't proceed in this life,_   
_If we don't see what we need._   
_Won't succeed, please tell me._   
_Where did we go- oh whoa. Where did we gooo- oh whoa.''_

Tyler got a bit more confidence during the rest of the song and when he finished he left Josh speechless.

''So? What did you think?''

''I think that only one of us is allowed to call himself an artist, that was amazing Ty.'' 


	3. I can't take them on my own

Josh left right before Tyler's mom got home.  
Tyler didn't want him to leave, but Josh told him that he needed to go home or his mum would ask why it took him so long.   
So they said goodbye and promised they would hang tommorow after school.

Now Tyler had something to look foreward to.   
And he wasn't gonna walk home from school alone.

Tyler's family ate dinner, talked a bit about work and school. And Tyler went back to his basement to finish blasphemy.   
After that he got ready for bed but just like normally, sleep didn't come easy.

He hated going to bed because it left him alone with his thoughts.  
His thoughts we're bad.  
He thought way too much, about everything.  
But mostly about how he couldn't do anything right.   
Josh made him feel like he could though.  
Josh had called him an artist, a great one.   
He was interested in Tylers art and wanted to show him his.  
Maybe they could combine it?   
Tyler thought about how blasphemy would sound with a drumbeat.  
Yeah, he was gonna ask Josh.  
Not now, but when they know each other better.  
Maybe when Josh opened up, he didn't know about what Josh would have to open up for, but looking at the blue haired boy with christian parents, Tyler know that there was gonna be some opening up for something.

The next day in school was boring.  
Lunch with Josh was great, they actually had a lot more in common.  
They both like basketball, and disliked bananas.  
When walking home with Josh Tyler saw something in his eye corner.

''Shit.''

''What's wrong?'' Josh asked.

''Uhm.. nothing. It's fine.''

''Hey! Joseph! Is that your boyfriend?!''

''Who the fuck screamed that?''

''Just ignore them.''

3 guys started running towards Josh and Tyler and one pushed Tyler, making him fall to the ground.

''The fuck dude?!'' Josh helped Tyler get up.

''Why is a though looking guy like you hanging around with this faggot? Come let's kick a ball together.''

''Why the hell did you push him? He didn't do shit to you.'' Josh got closer to the one with blond hair. The one who talked the most, the other two just liked beating the fuck out off Tyler.

''He excist. That's what he did.''

The other 2 grabbed Tyler by his arms.   
The blond one pushed Josh away and jumped on Tyler.  
They both fell to the ground and the three boys started to kick and push Tyler until Josh jumped in.

Josh grabbed the blond one by his shirt and janked him off Tyler. Then he punched him in his face a few times. He kicked him on his knee, making him fall to the ground.

''Make your friends stop.''

''Why?''

''Because I won't beat you in the ground until you give me a reason to.''   
''C'mon Dedrick, Sam. That's enough for today.''

Dedrick and Sam left Tyler on the ground and ran away with the blond boy.

"Tyler? you okay?''  
Josh kneeled down beside him.

''Jezus. You're bleeding.''

Tyler turned away as he spat the blood out of his mouth but still kept his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

''I'ts okay they're gone.''

''I know.''

''Tyler.. please let me see your face.''

''No.. just.. go home.''

Josh carefully placed his hand on Tylers arm.   
He slowly pulled Tyler's arm away from his face.

Tyler put his other arm away by himself.  
Josh looked at the mess that was Tylers face.

A black eye, his nose bleeding and Josh just saw him spitt blood out of his mouth, which means they had injured his teeth. And Josh knew that he had more bruises under his clothes.

''Jezus. You need to do something about this.''

''How? The school isn't gonna do anything about it, and it will only make things worse.''

Josh helped Tyler sit on the end of the sidewalk.

''Well, I'm gonna help you. They are scared of me.''

''Yeah, but for how long. Why do you think Mick never fights? He's the weak one, I can take him on my own If I need to. It's Dumb and Dumber who do the most damage, and I don't want them to lay a hand on you.''

''We're gonna figure this out, Ty I promise.''


	4. First rehearsal

Tyler had ended up sitting on that sidewalk until Josh's mum called him to tell that dinner was ready.

''I'm gonna show you the recordshop tommorow.''

''I have to come home right after school. We're gonna visit my grandparents.''

''Then we just don't go to last period? We can say we're sick, I'm a pro at faking signature's.''

Tyler had never skipped a day of class, ever.  
He deserved this for once.

''Yeah, we can do that.''  
That also meant Dedrick, Sam and Mick won't bother them tommorow.

''Bye Josh.''

''Bye Ty.''

The next day was over before Tyler knew it.  
He walked to school with Josh,  
Ate lunch with Josh.  
And after that they were on their way to the recordshop.  
Josh had been excited all day, he couldn't stop talking about it.

Josh had been right when he said that it was close.  
They had been walking for 10 minutes when they found it.  
The store looked old on the outside, it stood out from the other shops nearby.  
It was a white building with a yellow door and big red letters above it that said  
''Vintage Records Tom.''

Josh had been right when he'd said Tom was a great guy.  
He greated Josh with a smile and walked over to them.

''Hey dude, haven't seen you in a while. Did your mum caught you again? Told ya to be carefull.''

''Nahh.. I'm good at sneaking around. And I found some better places to hide my drumsticks.  
Got anything exciting?''

''Ever heard of my chemical romace? They are an upcoming band from New Jersey. I think you'd like them. But more important, who's your handsome friend?'' Tom winked at Tyler.

''Owh of course! This is Tyler, he's also an artist. Really you should hear him sing. He can also play keyboard like crazy! He's my new neighbor. But I promised I'd play for him so here we are.''

''Nice to meet you Tyler. My pretty writer. Damn you're a lucky guy Josh. '' Tom offered Tyler his hand and Tyler shook it and smiled a bit akward.  
'''We aren't dati-..''

''Well!'' Tom clapped his hands. ''than we better get right to it! Follow me my boys.''

Tyler and Josh followed Tom to a room in the back of the store.  
The walls were covered with black foam so the noise didn't reach the shop.  
There was a drumkit, a guitar and...  
A piano.  
Not a keyboard- no a piano.

''Ahh of course you're staring at my beauty, I only lean it to the best of the best. So you better be as talented as my bro Josh suggests. But I don't think thats gonna be a problem.''

''C-can I play something?''

''Go ahead.''

''Uhm.. my lyrics can be kinda.. yeah I don't know.''

''Hey, i've heard everything. You just do you.''

Tyler really wanted to play and sing drown.  
Was he gonna do it in front of a complete stranger that he only knew as Tom?  
You know what, Josh trusted him. So Tyler should too.

He started to play the intro on the piano,  
That by the way, sounded way better than on his washed up keyboard.  
He took a deep breath and started singing.

_''Here I come, come to you in the very clothes..._  
_That I killed, killed you in and now I know I'm alone._  
_I walk to you, rain falls from you,_  
_Can you wash me, can you drown me?''_

He finished the first verse (that was all rap),  
and thought he was gonna stop, but he liked the sound of the piano so much that he finished the entire song.

He turned around to look at Josh and Tom and saw the both gazing at him with open both.

''Shit.'' Tom said.

''I told you.''

''You two, you have to work together. I can give you this space every Monday and Wednesday. Use it. Practise. You guys can go places.''

''Do you really think so?'' Tyler asked.

''Tyler you're an amazing artist, i've heard some good records in my life, some bad and some fucking shitty ones. But this is better than at least 90% of the good ones.  
Josh, show him what you can do?''

''Can you put on some guns...''

''On it.''  
Josh played ''November Rain'' without really trying.  
He didn't skip a beat, always hitting the drums on the right time.

When he was done he stood up and walked back to Tyler and Tom.

''So.. What do you think Tyler?''

''That you're better than Frank.''

Josh smiled  
''Matt Sorum drummed in november rain.''

''Hey, I'm also not allowed to listen to rock. My knowledge may be a bit rusty.''

Tom left them to work in the shop,  
But they played some songs that Tyler wrote and they both we're really damn excited because it sounded like something.  
Tyler was about to suggest Blasphemy but then Tom came crashing trough the door and ruined the moment.

''Sorry guys, time to close up. You visiting again next Monday?''

''You can count on it.'' Josh said.

''Great, see you then my bro's.''

''Bye, and thanks.'' Tyler said.

''No problemo. Aything for you, Tyler my pretty writer.''

  
''Josh?'' Tyler asked when they were walking home.

''Yes?''

''Does Tom smoke weed?''

''Loads.''

''Ahh.. okay.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you noticed,  
> but I'm uploading like crazy, whenever I worked on a fic in the past I wrote so slow I wouldn't update for months.  
> (Most of these slow-process works are deleted because I just didn't feel like they were good enough)  
> But I am so inspired with this one,  
> I know exactly where I wanna go and believe me,  
> you need to hold on thight because this is gonna be one hell of a ride.
> 
> Hope you're liking the story so far,  
> Tell me your opinions on it because I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> xoxo Laura.


	5. Standing cowardly

It was Thursday. Tyler really didn't feel like coming out of bed.  
Sure, yesterday was a great day, rehearsal was amazing. And thinking about doing this every Monday and Wednesday made Tylers life a little less miserable.

But today was no football practise and no leaving class early.  
So today there was no escaping Mick, Dedrick, and Sam.  
Josh would be with him.  
Josh could get hurt.  
And it would be his fault.  
Because Tyler had to be a failure.  
Because Tyler had to be a small teen who couldn't stick up for himself.  
Because Tyler believed the words that were trown at him.  
Tyler believed he fucked up everything in his life.  
Just like he would fuck up Josh, and he wouldn't even do it on purpose.

He sighed and sat it in his bed for a long time.  
Just letting his thoughts swallow him whole.  
Then the doorbell rang.

''Tyler? Josh is here!'' His mum shouted.

''Dammit.''   
He trew on a hoodie and some black pants. (so if he got beaten up, the blood didn't stain)   
Grabbed his backpack and an apple on the way.

''Bye mum.''

''Be home before 6.''

''I will.''  
He closed the door and ran over to Josh.

''Hi J.''

''Goodmorning Ty, Did you think about that nickname long?''

''Stayed up all night for it.''

''I can see that. Did you get like any sleep at all?''

''Not really.''

''Hey, I promised we will figure this out. I keep my promises. Don't waste your time on those assholes.''

''I'll try. I'm just so done Josh.''

''It's gonna be okay.''

''If you say so.''

''Also it's Joshua if you wanna be fancy, Joshua William Dun, try to find something better, Cuz J ain't gonna cut it.''

''Dun? Really?''  
  
''Shut your mouth Tyler Robert Joseph.''

''Sure Jishua.''

''Really?''

''It's Joshua and William combined. It's great.''

'''Whatever.'' Josh rolled his eyes.

At lunch they tried to figure out ways to not get fucked up after school.   
But the best thing they got was defending themself with a spoon.  
But Josh broke it because he was bored so they ended up with nothing.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before the knew it they were walking home from school.

''We're almost there Ty, only two blocks left.''   
Their tactic was walking really fast.

Just as Josh had finished that sentence they heard a loud mocking whistle.

''Look! If that ain't the lovebirds Joseph & Dun.''

Tyler and Josh started running but the three football players outran them.   
They stood before them and for a second the group just stared at them.

Then like they had rehearsed it before, Sam pushed Tyler to the ground and kept him there, as Dedrick attacked Josh.  
Josh put up a fight but ended up stuck to the ground just like Tyler.

''How though do you look now, Dun? Can't protect your boyfriend can't you?''

''Shut the fuck up.''

''Ta-ta-ta. I wanna show you mercy. Just like you showed me mercy last time. To protect your boyfriend, I'm gonna protect your boyfriend now.''

Josh laughed.  
''Do you even hear what your saying? Please shut the fuck up.''

''Sam let Tyler sit, but keep him in place. I don't want him to miss the show.''

Josh was happy to take some hits for Tyler.   
But he just wished Mick didn't have to make it this fucking big of a deal,  
He was such a fucking dramaqueen. Using that basic villain monologue.

''Dedrick go.''

Dedrick punched Josh in the nose, than in the stomach, and went crazy on his eye, just like he wanted to mock Tylers black eye that was almost gone by now.

''Stop.''

God thanks.

But it wasn't over, because Mick pulled out a knife.  
Tyler gasped.

''Mick, is this really a good idea?'' Dedrick asked.

''Shut up. I want to show Dun what happens when you fuck a dude, hold him in place.''

Dedrick tightened his grip on Josh's arms.   
Mick took place on his stomach and Josh wished that he could get the fuck away from him.   
But Mick instead cut his shirt off with his knife.

''Well, Joseph is a lucky guy. You got some damn abs dude.''

''Get the fuck away from him!''

''Sam, keep his mouth shut will you.''   
Sam placed his hand over Tylers mouth.

''Back to the star, I'm really sorry that you won't be able to show these off anymore.''

''Go to hell.''

Mick cut a straight line in between his abs. Than another one. And another one.   
He was shaping out his abs with blood, and taking his time.

Josh kept his mouth shut the entire time, biting his lips until he tasted blood forming in his mouth.

''Have you learned your lesson Dun?''

Josh spat his blood in Micks face.  
''You're gonna regret that tommorow.''

But Mick got up and so did Sam and Dedrick.  
Mick spat in Josh's face as payback and trew the knife down beside him.

''Goodbye faggots.''   
The trio walked away.

''Oh my god Josh.''   
Tyler ripped the rest of Josh's shirt appart and placed it to the still bleeding lines.

''I'm fine-'' Josh tried to sit but hissed in pain.  
''Okay nevermind fuck.''

''I'm gonna call an ambulance.''  
''No-no! Don't. Are you're p-parents home?''

''No. They won't be until 5:30.''

''W w-e need to go to.. your house.''

''Dammit Josh! You need stitches, the bleeding won't stop.''

''Can do.. myself.''

''You stubborn Idiot! Fine, can you walk?''

''If -you.''

''Stop talking! I'll help, just keep the pressure on it.''

They stumbled the rest of the way to Tylers home, Josh had almost passed out twice but Tyler made sure he stayed awake.

Tyler opened the door and layed Josh on the couch.

''I'm gonna get the emergency kit. Don't fucking move.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean.  
> What a cliffhanger.  
> AnYWaYs  
> I hOpE YoU GuYs DoN'T MiND AnGSt. ;)


	6. Tonight

Tyler ran to the kitchen and came back with the emergency kit in 5 seconds.

''H-hand me.. needle an..trea-''

''Hell no, you are not gonna do this.''

''You- can't.''

''I can! I've done this before, now stop talking.''  
Tyler was lying, he hadn't done stitches before. But he'd seen people in movies do it, how different could it be, really?

Okay. Tyler knew he first had to clean this bloody mess.   
He took a small bottle that said ''alcohol'' and peeled Josh's shirt that had been stuck on his stomach away from it.

Josh hissed.  
''It's only gonna get worse, but it needs to happen Josh.''

Josh nodded, his face had become way too pale for Tylers liking.

''Okay, I'm gonna pour this bottle on it in 3-2...''

And Tyler poured the content of the bottle on Josh's stomach.  
Josh started screaming but placed his hand in front of his mouth and bit on it so the neighbors (aka his parents) didn't hear it.

''Okay okay that's done, you're doing good Josh.''

Tyler took the curved needle and the thread and poured what was left in the bottle on it.

''I'm gonna try to do it fast okay? Just stay with me and focus on your breathing or something.''

Josh nodded.

Tyler started to work.  
Why of all places did they choose his abs.  
Tyler wasn't gonna say it was distracting, but it was.

He tried to not focus on it and get this shit done as fast as possible.

'''Done.''

''Thank god.''

The stitches looked poorly done and were already falling apart at some places.  
But it did the job, mostly.

''You're not going home like this by the way. My mum would be happy that I finally made a friend and it's gonna be fine if you sleep here. Do I need to text your parents?''

''Yeah... say it's fo- homework.''

''Okay, I will.''   
Tyler took Joshs phone out of his backpack and typed a quick message.

_''Hi, can I stay at our neighbors? I know Tyler from school and we are working on a project together. It's really big so he offered to have me sleep over. His parents agreed.''_

Send.

''Now, I'm gonna clean this up. Then we're going to my room and you can rest.''

''Key.''

Tyler put back the emergency kit, grabbed 2 bottles of water and a bag of chips. Ran to his room and trew the chips and the water on his bed and shoved Josh's bloody shirt underneath it.

''Can you stand up?''

Josh nodded.  
Tyler placed his arm under Josh's armpit and they hobbled over to Tylers room.  
Going down the stairs was a challenge, but eventually they made it.

Tyler helped Josh put on a sweater that he'd grabbed out of his closet.   
And helped him sit down on the bed.

''Here, drink some water.''

Josh took the already-opened bottle and took some sips from it before handing it back to Tyler.

''Want some chips?''

''No, thanks..''

''Okay, you can sleep. If you want to. I don't know if you like wanna talk about what happened? Cuz... that's also fine.''

''Ty?''

''Yes.''

''Play something for me.''

Tyler smiled.  
He was gonna play blasphemy.  
Josh was too tired to even notice the lyrics so it wouldn't matter,  
and Tyler just wanted to help his friend right now.  
Make it up to him because of what happened.  
Because it was Tylers fault.

_''I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I_   
_Don't know where I should go_   
_And the tears and the fears begin to multiply_   
_Taking time in a simple place_   
_In my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase_   
_And it's said that a war's led but I forget_   
_That I let another day go by_   
_I want to be afraid but it seems that these days_   
_I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther_   
_My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father_   
_Am I screaming to an empty sky?_   
_Empty sky, no way, that's me cause one half of my heart is free_   
_Empty sky, no way, that's me cause the other half of my heart's asleep...''_

He played until Josh fell asleep.   
Then went upstairs to grab some dinner for Josh (for when he woke up and felt like eating again) and himself and explained to his parents that Josh was sleeping over for schoolwork.  
And he was right about his mom being happy, so that turned out being fine.

He checked Josh's phone to see if Josh's mum replied and opened her text.

_''Hey sweetie, happy you have a friend close! But work on that project okay? See you tommorow, goodnight.''_

Tyler smiled and put the phone down.  
He took his notebook and wrote down what was going on in his mind so he could maybe use it for a song later.

When it was 3 AM Tyler realised he was tired and wanted to sleep too, they didn't have a spare bed or matrass and he forgot to ask his mom about it.

''Josh?''   
No reaction.

Tyler tried again but a little bit louder.  
''Josh?''

''Mmphhff?...''

''Can I join? We don't have an extra matrass.''

''Mmmmuh.. S' good.''   
Tyler carefully crawled into the bed next to Josh.

''Goodnight Jishua, wake me if you need anything.''

''Night Ty.''


	7. Leave

It was friday,  
Josh had eaten a litle bit of last nights dinner. (some pieces of cold chicken) and finished the rest of the water bottle.

Tyler was sitting on the bed busy typing something on his phone.  
''I cancelled school for you today.'' he announced.  
''Tyler, I can go. Please, I don't want you to walk back home from school alone.'' 

''I won't let you go. And they won't be following me today because there is football.''  
That was a lie,  
Football training was on Tuesdays.  
But Josh didn't know that. 

''Okay.'' 

''How are you feeling?'' 

''Better.''   
''You still look terible. Can we talk?''

''Sure.'' 

They sat down on the bed, Josh was leaning against the wall and Tyler was staring at his feet while fiddeling with his hands.

''I'm sorry.''

'''For what?''

''I feel responsible for what happened to you, you didn't have to protect me the first time. I didn't want them to hurt you. But they did and it's my fault.''

''No, Ty. I don't wanna hear you say that it's your fault. Because it's not.   
Those dicks are some muscular assholes. But we're gonna figure something out.   
This is not gonna happen to you or me again.''

''You said that before, and look where it got us.''

''But we didn't really try to think of something. We're gonna do that now. Together.''

''I need to go to school.''

''Be careful, they can't get you after school but that doesn't mean you won't see them in school.''

''I will. And you need to rest, bye Jishua.''

''Bye Ty.''  
Josh waved at Tyler as he walked out the room.

Tyler grabbed something from inside his kitchensink.  
He wasn't gonna break his promise to be careful.

School never went by so slow.  
It was weird to sit alone again and it felt like the entire school was watching him, judging him.   
But he didn't care, he just wanted this stupid day to be over so that he could go back to Josh.

And when the last hour passed by, he felt nervous.  
But he was gonna do what he had to do.

He didn't walk back fast. He didn't run and he didn't hide.   
Because when Mick, Dedrick and Sam would be there, he would be ready.

''TYYYLEEEEERRR?'' 

He stopped walking and turned around.   
Mick raised his eyebrow.

''Where's your boyfriend?'' 

''Fuck off.''

''Awh, he hurt? Well he wouldn't want you to get hurt too.'' 

Tyler took the something he'd grabbed from the kitchensink out of his bag.  
A knife.  
''I'm only gonna say this once. You will leave Josh and me alone from now on. And you won't find another kid to pick on either.'' 

''Woah, careful Joseph. We're friends remember?'' 

''We never were. You always hated me. You always did.''   
Tears formed in Tylers eyes but he blinked them away fast. 

''Just leave. Now.'' 

''No.'' 

''I'm not joking, leave or i'm gonna use this.'' 

''You're alone Joseph. We are with three, you're gonna lose and you know it.''

Tyler was done.  
He walked towards Mick and waved his hand with the knife in it.  
Mick ducked. 

''Got it Sam?'' 

Tyler turned around.   
Sam was holding his phone and had been filming the whole thing.

''We can go to the police Tyler. You attacked us with a knife. Thats not legal.''   
Mick said with an awful grin.

''I... I-can also go to the police. Josh has the scars to prove it.'' 

''But he doesn't have the money. I just have to show that video to my dad and he will make sure you rot in jail forever.'' 

''Don't. You won't do that. Y-you can't...'' 

''Than accept the fact that this is your life Tyler. You're a worthless faggot with no rights and you deserve every punch we gave. No do yourself a favor and die already or I'm gonna go to the police.'' 

Mick turned around and walked away.   
''Make the right choice Tyler! You don't wanna go to jail right?'' 

Tyler stood there as they walked away.  
He was really, really, really fucked this time.


	8. Old Friends

Tyler had told Josh what happened.   
They were sitting in Josh's room this time.  
And Josh didn't take the news very good.

''Why the fuck did you lie?!''

''I'm sorry... I didn't want you to worry.''

''That's no reason to lie! I could've helped you! Tyler, we are really really fucked now.''

''Helped me? Look at yourself, you can't even walk!''

''You can go to jail Tyler!''

''I'm not going to jail. Mick won't do it. He can't.''

''Why not? I don' trust him with that goddamn video, he would do anything to hurt you Tyler, and you know he will. I need you, we need to do something!''

''He won't do it, because somewhere in that black hole of a heart he still cares.   
We- we weren't always like this. But something happened...''

''Tyler? What happened? Why does he treat you like this?''

''We were friends once. Really close. We did everthing together, told everything to each other. He was always there for me, and of course he had other friends, he didn't know Dedrick at the time but he was also close with Sam. I could get along with Sam too.   
But I decided to trust Mick with something I should never have told him.   
I came out to him. I hadn't told my parents yet, hell I don't think I ever will be able to tell my parents. But I needed someone who I could talk to, and I made the mistake of choosing him.''

''Shit, what happened after?''

''He was angry, very. He thought I had told him because I liked him, which wasn't true.  
He told me I had to choose his friendship and stop being who I am, or be gay. And I choose to be myself and told him to fuck off.''

''Are you sure he has a heart?''

Tyler laughed.  
''Otherwise he wouldn't be breathing.''

''But for real, what are we gonna do?''

''In your words, I think we'll just have to figure it out.''

''Do you think they will stop following us home now that they have that video?''

''No, no they aren't.''

''Then let's film them! They can't do shit if we have proof of them actually hurting us. You didn't hurt them Ty! You tried, but you didn't succeed.''

''I'm done with them hurting us.''

''One more time Tyler. I can take some hits.''

''Do I really need to point out that you can't even walk AGAIN? You aren't taking any hit.''

''It's saterday, we still have tommorow and we are in the record shop Monday, so we won't see them than. By the time we have to face them I'm fine. And besides, they didn't get me that bad.. It's only a few scratches.''

''You almost passed out twice when we we're walking back. Cut the shit.''

''Fine! Than we both take hits, but who is gonna film?''

''Do you think...''

''Oh-... OH... No--no-nonononono, teribble idea not gonna happen. Uh-uh.''  
  
''Jishua.. C'mon.''

''No.''

Tyler grinned.

''We have a plan!''

''No, we don't.''

Tyler grinned and Josh rolled his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,
> 
> Don't be shy guys, I love to read your opinions :)  
> Also, do some of you watch Supernatural?   
> Because after I finish this I maybe wanna write something about season 14.  
> Because episode 8 DESTROYED ME AND I NEED TO FIX IT (or make it worst because you know I like me some angst.)   
> Anyways, this fic may still take a while because I've changed the point we're I was gonna go. So...buck up for the rest of this angsty filled ride (with a happy ending because I DO have a heart.)


	9. Dude

Sunday flied by,  
Except for Church.  
It was more bearable with Josh also being there, but time still passed by at its slowest for Tyler Joseph.

After Church Josh came over to Tyler's house and they spend the rest of the day playing videogames until Josh had to go back to his own house.

Tyler jumped out of his bed when his alarm rang on Monday morning.  
Monday meant rehearsel, and in all honesty, he had been looking out to rehearsel.  
He wrote a few more songs (partly finished) and practised blashpemy, until his throat was sore and his fingers bruised from slamming down on his keyboard too hard.

School was just a rush of information and excitment from himself and Josh, and before they knew it they we're skipping math and running through the streets to find a certain white building with that already familair yellow door.

The bell rang as Tyler and Josh entered the store.

''If that ain't my boy Josh and my pretty writer Tyler!''

''If told you before Tom, that doesn't ryhme.'' Tyler said.

''That's why you're the writer.'' Tom winked at him.

''Well, let's go! It's been versy busy today so I'm afraid I won't be able to listen in, but if you need me just find me in the store and I'll come right down.''

''Great, thanks Tom.'' Josh answered with a smile.

''No problem kiddo.''

He and Tyler walked to the room at the end of the store and made sure to close the door good.

This was Tyler's chance to play Blashpemy to Josh and Josh alone. Just like he'd planned.

''So, wrote any new songs?''

''Actually, It's the one I was playing before I first met you, I played it to you when you asked me, but you were kind off out of it so I don't think you remember. But I think you need to hear it, REALLY hear it... It's kinda become.. your song in my head.''

''Well, blow me away.'' Josh said.

Tyler positioned his fingers in the right keys and started to play.

_''I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark, and I_  
_Don't know where I should go and the tears and the fears begin to multiply_  
_Taking time in a simple place; in my bed where my head rests on a pillowcase_  
_And it's said that a war's lead but I forget that I let another day go by_  
_I want to be afraid but it seems that these days_  
_I'm caught under water and I'm falling farther_  
_My heart's getting harder, I'm calling my father_  
_Am I screaming to an empty sky?_  
_Empty sky, no way, that's me cause one half of my heart is free_  
_Empty sky, no way, that's me, cause the other half of my heart's asleep.''_

''Tyler?''

Tyler stopped playing the piano and looked up to Josh who was watching Tyler with concern reading all over his face.

''Didn't- Didn't you like it?''

''No- Yes... Uhm I did, I did like it, it was beautiful... But.. It's just...''

''Too much?''

''Are you okay Tyler?''

Tyler didn't answer. Instead looking down at the piano and lowering his head while biting his lips.

''Ty?'' Josh walked over to him and crouched down next to Tylers chair and tried to meet his eyes.

''I- I don't know Josh.''

''It's okay if you're not you know. But I've listened to your lyrics. And it's not just with blasphemy, I can hear it in drown too, and be concerned. Or just when you're singing something in general. You're hurting Tyler, and I want you to tell me why, so I can try and help you.''

''I don't think you can.''

''Tyler, can you please look at me?''

Tyler did. For the first time seeing Josh from this close.  
He noticed the little wrinkle in his nose, the little freckles all over his beautiful face, his slightly parted pink lips, his blue hair that looks like the sky.  
And those big brown eyes that can see right through your soul.  
Because Josh sees him.  
Josh may be the only one who really sees Tyler for who he is.  
And still he hasn't left him, or let him down, or beat him up because of it.  
Josh was everything to Tyler.  
Josh was his world.  
But he would never tell it to Josh.  
Because Josh would leave, just like the others.

''You can talk to me, anytime. I know I'm not the best with words, and I know it's probably hard for you to open up. If you find it easier you can even text me? You don't have to write all these feelings into your songs, you need to be able to talk about them too Tyler. So if you want to write them, please write them to me on your phone. Or just say them. I promise I won't judge you.''

''Thank you Josh. You have no idea how much that means to me.''

''Anytime dude.''

For some reason, the word dude stinged in Tylers stomach. 


	10. Favor

''Tom?'' Josh asked,   
They we're about to leave, but before they could they had to ask for a favor.

''Yes? Joshie.''

Josh sighed. ''We need your help. It's a lot to ask but we don't know what else we can do to stop it.''

Josh explained the situation with Mick, Dedrick and Sam. And also told Tom their plan, to film them getting beaten up so they could use it against them.

Tom looked at Josh with wide eyes.  
''They carved-... Josh, what if they bring the knife again? You expect me to just stand still in the bushes and do nothing?''

''I told you it's a lot to ask for.''

''I don't think they will bring the knife, they've already used it once. And somehow I think they prefer to just beat us in the ground the old fashioned way.'' Tyler added.

''Okay, I will help you guys. But if you two are in too much trouble, I'm gonna call the police.''

''You can't. They still have the video.'' Tyler said.

''But like Josh said, you didn't hurt them! If the cops come in time and see those assholes hurting you than they could go to jail, not you.''

''We have to go, so.. you're in or not?'' Josh asked.

Tom rolled his eyes.  
''Yes.''

''Thanks.'' Josh smiled and walked out the store, Tyler a footstep behind him.

''We're going to your house?'' Josh asked Tyler.  
''sure.''

10 minutes later they were sitting on Tylers bed.   
And although Tyler never thought he was gonna be able to tell Josh... he found himself being guilty. What if tommorow something happened to Josh? Or to him?   
No. He needed to be honest.  
He needed to come clean.

''Listen Josh... I don't know how things are gonna turn out tommorow, they may turn out bad for us. So I need to get something of my chest.''

''Well, spill.''

''You've been really kind to me, and I.. may have..gotten attached to you. But more than just best friend kinda stuff... And I know you're probably not gay. And I know you probably don't like me or feel the same...And thats okay. I just hope...I hope we can still be friends. Because I need you, no matter what.''

''Ty Jezus.. I-...''

''No-No... I get it, it's okay. I wouldn't like me too.'' Tyler forced a smile, but had trouble keeping the tears at bay.

''Let me finish you idiot! You're right I'm not gay...''   
There was a moment of silence and Josh took a deep breath before he continued.

''I'm bisexual. And I haven't told you because I just figured it out.   
Which happened.. because of you. You made me question my own sexuality..because I- I kinda like you too... But uhm.. I though YOU wouldn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to lose the only friend I have just because you don't like me back.''

Josh left Tyler speechless.   
Tyler was frozen, dreaming, flying.  
Josh snapped him out of it and hugged him.

They sat there not saying a word, Just hugging each other tightly, trying to hug out all the bad things that had happened in the past few weeks.  
And then Josh's mum decided to call.

''I have to go, dinner is ready. We'll talk this out tommorow. Don't worry about it too much, try to get some sleep, we're gonna get them tommorow. I know it.''

''Bye Jishua.''

''See ya, Ty.'' Josh winked and walked out of the room.   
Tyler let his head fall back on his pillow and smiled.

  
It had been a normal day at school, they didn't talk about their feelings, because well.. they were at school, and let's say that their highschool was a fan of Jezus, not of gay people. They didn't want to risk getting in more trouble than they already had.

But what they decided to do next was something they both saw as very brave..   
They walked home from school holding hands.

''FAGGOTS!''

They didn't stop holding hands as they turned around to face Mick and his gang.

''I knew it, I knew Tyler would corrupt you Josh. Such a shame.. You were a good guy.''

''Shut up.'' Josh said.   
He looked at the bush Tom was supossed to hide and saw a quick flashlight announcing Tom had seen them and would start to film.

''Yeah, Im gay. He's Bi. Do you have a problem with that? Are you jealous? Or just hatefull?''  
Tyler asked Mick.

''Shut your mouth Joseph, before I punch it shut.''

''Go on! Beat me, it's not gonna change any-fucking-thing, you can beat me until I can't walk. But I'm never gonna change, and neither is Josh. Because guess what? This isn't a fucking phase. And I'm sick of all your stupid games. Just leave us the hell alone.''

Mick smirked.   
In reply he shoved his fist in Tyler face with such force he fell to the ground instantly.

Josh wanted to attack Mick, but he couldn't. Because Tom was still filming, so he just took it as Sam and Dedrick pushed him to the ground next to Tyler.

Mick kicked Tyler a few times in his stomach. Hard, until Tyler had to move his head to cough up blood.

Mick walked over to Josh, he sat down on his stomach like he had done before.   
Josh's eyes widened with fear and he started to struggle, but he couldn't get up.   
3 though guys we're pinning him to the ground and he was helpless.

''Getting flashbacks Joshie?'' Mick laughed.   
He punched him in the face.  
Josh grunted.   
''Go to hell.''

''Think I'll meet you there anyways. Faggot.''   
He punched In Josh's face.  
Again, again and again.

Tom was done.  
He sprung out of the bush he had been hiding in.

''Leave them alone!'' He screamed. Putting his phone away in his pocket. He had gotten enough material to give Mick, Sam and Dedrick a lot of trouble.

Tom dragged Mick off of Josh, and gave both Sam and Dedrick a kick in the face.  
''What the hell are you doing?'' Mick screamed.

''Nothing, because I'm not an ugly piece of crap like you. Listen, I have the entire thing on video, one more fucking move to Tyler or Josh and you're all fucked.''

''Well, we have a video too.''

''Yeah, useless material in which nobody got hurt.'' Tyler spatt along with some more blood.

Mick's face went very pale.  
''Leave them alone. Forever. Don't even fucking look at them, or I will go to the police.''

''Fine. We'll find some other faggots.''

''Ya think? Boy, I will find you again. And the next time, I won't give you a choise.''

''Fuck you!''

''No thanks.''

Mick stormed away and Sam and Dedrick ran after him.

''Hey? You guys okay?''   
Tom crouched before Josh and Tyler.

Yeah, I'm good. Josh said, his nose still bleeding but otherwise not injured or hurt.   
Tlyer had stopped coughing blood and nodded.

They slowly got up.  
''Thanks Tom, you really saved our asses.'' Tyler said.

''Don't worry about it. You guys didn't deserve that.''

''They did though. Thanks.'' Josh said.

''Tyler?''   
''Yes?''

''They're gone.''

''I know.'' Tyler smirked.

Josh felt very brave at that moment.  
So he stepped foreward and took Tyler's head in his hand.  
They both moved their heads foreward and their lips met. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,   
> Once this is up, I'm going to upload the epilogue.   
> We're almost there guys.


	11. Epilogue

Josh had come out to his parents. And Tyler to his.  
They did it together, both times.  
And both times they we're screamed at and Josh and Tyler were kicked out of their houses.  
Just like that.  
They had nothing.  
Except two bags full of their stuff and each other.  
Tyler hadn't even gotten the change to bring his keyboard.

"What now?'' Tyler asked.

''I think we have to ask Tom for another favor.''

And they did.  
They had been living with Tom ever since.

Mick, Sam and Dedrick, had really stopped following them home.  
And as far as Josh knew, they hadn't found any new targets.  
Maybe they had decided that they had to change their lifestyles or they would all go to hell.  
(Because this still was the christian craphole Josh had grown up in and everybody here believed in god and Jezus and in Hell and heaven)

Anyway life was good.  
Well maybe not good.  
But it was better.  
They we're still working on making it good.

Tyler had opened up, it was hard.  
He told Josh about his demons, his past and his depression which never left him.

And Josh told Tyler about his past, his fears and his anxiety.  
They drank a lot and both cried their eyeballs out.  
It was a routine now every once in a week to talk and drink.  
Sometimes Tom would join and brighten things up a bit.

Tom had taken on the job of fatherfigure for Tyler and Josh.  
Giving them a home, a job (in the recordshop) and food.  
And most importantly:  
A place to play their instruments.

They really worked hard for something.  
They weren't writing these songs for nothing, they both knew that.  
It was just going to be a challenge but they were up for it.

Maybe one day they would get somewhere, play their songs for people.  
People just like them.  
Broken people.

But these two broken boys, had found each other.  
The pieces had melted together and now they had to find new once to complete the puzzle.  
And they we're going to get there.  
Together.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is it.  
> I wanted to thank you all so much for reading this.  
> It was a hell of a ride, and I really enjoyed writing this one. (But I'm just a messed up human who likes angst for some reason)  
> I started writing my supernatural fic!  
> It's also going to be a hell of a ride with some Destiel and again lots of angst. (sorry not sorry)  
> If you're interested here's the link to that: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025549/chapters/40029309
> 
> Again, be free to post a comment on what you thought of this story.  
> See you in the next one!  
> Xoxo Laura


End file.
